woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy City-State
Academy is a city-state government ruling over the former Capital city of Kalia, Kaliin. An elected council of Great Ones rules over the city’s affairs. History It is said that while the civil war was waging across the lands, that the Great Ones (the mages of Kalia), were having a war of their own. None outside the Academy know the details, but on a morning soon after the death of the Emperor, it is said that the Tower of the Academy emitted the screams of a hundred souls & gushed blood like a waterfall. The blood raining on western quarter of the Kaliin, now known as the Blood Quarter. Hours later the screams had died away and the Academy was silent for weeks. While the war raged on either side of the river, the Capital City remained fearfully quiet. Finally, a great one emerged from the Academy, on the steps he read a decree, which was then posted throughout the city. In this decree the Academy claimed rulership over the city indefinitely. That no man would be allowed to claim the Emperor’s seat and claim rulership over the land. That the Great Ones would keep the city at peace and apart from the wars. If any man in the city sought to participate in the foolishness of Emperors, he was free to leave, but his citizenry and lands were forfeit. Following this time the city remained neutral, open to trade and travel. With the exclusion of the few attempts to conquer it like Rah’net the Lion, who the Great Ones ensured, were quickly dealt with. Kaliin since has remained largely the safest and most prosperous place in former Kalia. Religion There is no state religion under The Academy. Largely there is freedom of religion, but those of the anti-magic sentiment tend to remain outside. Culture The people of Academy maintain the old honor and familial status’ of the old Empire. While the clans may be gone, there isn’t a family that cannot show you its pedigree and ties to the ancient lineages. Here the old ways and wealth have met and clashed with the new ways and wealth of the people of Rivillian. Many seek property in Kaliin and marriage to these old families to solidify their wealth with power and influence. The Academy largely lets these people and families govern themselves. However, on the occasion that a Great One intervenes, his word is law. The citizens of the Academy love intrigue, and the ceremony of their cultural behaviors is played like a chess game. Technology TL 2-3 Steel. No Black powder. Alchemy. Alchemy is common marketed skill. Literacy: Common among the higher classes, basic cipher for lower classes. Economy Market & Trade of high end wares hub. Due to its neutrality, Academy has maintained Kaliin as the central trading hub in the land. Due to the wealth and status of its citizenry, the market largely focus’ on high end wares. Cost of living is high. Some farming, although largely orchards and vineyards. No official currency. Government Academy is ruled by an elected Council of 5. This council is elected exclusively within the Academy. Only Great Ones are elected. The Council is known as having a very slight hand in governing the city, largely it maintains itself as a tribunal in major disputes. Law and security are maintained by a handful of competing security firms usually contracted out by specific families’ to patrol their local areas. Most minor criminal offenses and disputes are handled by arbitration. Ethnicities Kalian: Fair-Olive complexion. Variety in bone structure. Usually Brown-Black hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’7” (male), 5’5” female. Languages Kaliin High Kaliin Misc Academy is home to the Great Ones, and hosts the almost entire population of Mages in former Kalia. While other countries have a variety of views on magic. Academy is the only place where they are reverenced more than they are feared. It is rumored that the Academy searches all the land for any child who possesses magical talent and steals them away from their homes while they are still young. Very little is known about the internal workings of the Academy itself.''''